Dessine moi un mouton
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Quand Bokuto veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir. Surtout si cela à un rapport avec le corps de Keiji. Et même si Kuroo lui affirme qu'il a juste l'air d'un pervers. OS écrit sur le thème Corps en une heure !


Hum, hum, yo !

Petit OS BokuAka/KuroShou parce qu'on aime ça (même si là, je suis pas convaincue. Fin', je suis jamais convaincu, mais pour celui-ci encore moins quoi)

Bref, je vous laisse juge, une fois de plus.

De gros bisous.

 _Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Corps" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. (Je ne sais pas s'il faut quand même le marquer, même si je le fais pas durant la nuit, et même deux mois plus tard, mais bon voilà, si jamais vous avez envie de participer aussi une de ces nuits, vous savez où me trouver)_

 **XXX**

– Sérieux, bro', tu veux pas le lâcher un peu ce pauvre garçon ?

Ce dernier griffonnait sur son carnet à dessin d'un air concentré, et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

– C'est vrai qu'il est chou – bien trop mignon pour traîner avec Daishou, ça c'est sûr ! Merde comment ce gamin fait pour le supporter ? – mais bon c'est pas vraiment une raison suffisante pour le suivre partout où il va...

Bokuto émit un reniflement agacé.

– C'est un miracle qu'il ait pas encore été chez le flic.

Cette fois, il releva la tête.

– J'ai compris, Kuroo. Je suis pas sourd. Et pas complètement stupide non plus. Si Akaashi m'avait demandé de le laisser tranquille, je l'aurai fait. Mais voilà : il n'a rien dit. Et Daishou se serait pas gêné pour te dire de m'éloigner de lui si vraiment il y avait un problème.

– En fait, il m'a bien dit un truc du style, mais ça ressemblait plutôt à _Toi et ton demeuré de pote vous êtes bien trop cons pour vous approcher à moins de dix mètres de la pureté de Keiji_. Ou du moins, c'était à peu près ça, quoi.

– Tout ce qui sort de la cette vipère ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Contrairement à toi.

– Hey ! Tu sais bien qu'on se –

– _Déteste, houlàlàlà,_ l'interrompit-il en prenant une voix plus aigu, _vraiment on peut pas se supporter plus de deux secondes pourtant on passe notre temps ensemble et même qu'on va continuer à faire comme si on avait pas envie de se déshabiller mutuellement dès qu'on se voit et qu'on se roulait pas de grosses pelles à chaque coin de couloir_ –

– Bokuto, putain – _beurk_. Tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Écoute, si ton délire c'est de te battre avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, c'est toi qui voit. Moi, en revanche, je veux qu'Akaashi sache à quel point je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

– Tu sais, c'est pas en lui répétant à longueur de journée que tu veux le dessiner qu'il risque de comprendre. De mon point de vue, il doit juste penser que t'es obsédé par son corps.

– Mais je veux le dessiner ! C'est ma muse, je le sens, et j'ai besoin de peindre la pureté de son corps sur le papier ! Ça veut pas dire que je veux pas aussi voir celle de son âme …

Kuroo ricana.

– Il t'a transformé en vrai marshmallow mon pauvre...

– C'est ça, rigole. En attendant, je crois que tu t'aies jamais vu mater Daishou sous les douches communes... –

– AAAH !

 **XXX**

– Juste une fois.

Bokuto écarquilla les yeux.

– Tu – tu acceptes ? C'est vrai ?

– Keiji ? s'exclama Daishou d'une voix outrée. Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire, quand même ?

– Toi la vipère, personne t'a sonné – hé t'as vu Bo', j'ai fait une blague.

Mais son ami n'en avait apparemment rien à faire. Akaashi détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouge.

– Juste une fois, répéta t-il. Comme ça tu auras ce que tu veux, et tu pourras arrêter ça.

– Mon Keiji à perdu l'esprit. Et toi, je t'avais dit de l'empêcher de s'approcher de lui ! Peu importe comment on voit les choses, il est pas au niveau.

– Et je croyais t'avoir répondu que j'en avais rien à faire !

Le brun lança un petit coup d'œil en direction de son ami, puis laissa un léger rictus fleurir sur ses lèvres.

– Allez toi, vient par là !

Il attrapa Daishou – qui protesta vivement à base de _Dégage tes mains de paysans de mon magnifique corps, tu vas salir mes vêtements !_ – puis s'éloigna loin d'eux, les laissant seuls.

 **XXX**

Trouver une salle vide fut chose aisée. Le campus en était rempli, et personne ne faisait attention aux élèves qui traînaient là après les cours, travaillant encore quelques instants sur leurs devoirs.

– Tu peux t'asseoir sur une table si tu veux, proposa Bokuto en sautillant presque sur place.

Le brun hocha timidement la tête, enleva son manteau, puis alla se hisser sur l'une d'entre elles, près des fenêtres.

Il regarda ses pieds s'agiter d'avant en arrière le temps que ce dernier sorte ses affaires, puis lorsque ce fut fait, l vint se poster devant lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

– Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas, hein ? demanda t-il tout de même. Kuroo m'a dit que ça te faisait sûrement chier, et je sais que je peux avoir la tête dure parfois, alors...

Mais Keiji secoua la tête.

– Tu es chiant, c'est sûr, mais j'ai dit oui alors vas-y. C'est juste un dessin. Même si Suguru risque de me harceler pendant les six prochains jours.

Puis il rajouta, plus bas :

– Et même si je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi.

– Parce que tu es ma muse !

La voix de Kuroo résonna en lui : _De mon point de vue, il doit juste penser que t'es obsédé par son corps._

Dieu qu'il détestait quand son ami avait raison. Ou peut-être raison.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

– Akaashi ?

– Oui ?

– Je t'ai dit quoi la première fois, déjà ?

– _Il faut que je te dessine tu pourrais enlever quelques vêtements, s'il te plaît ?_

– Oh. Pas génial. Et après ?

– A peu près la même chose, mais en différentes variantes. De plus en plus polies, je dois dire.

– Akaashi ?

– Oui ?

– Je pense que tu es ma muse.

– Mmmh, d'accord.

– Akaashi ?

– Oui ?

– Je suis amoureux de toi.

Il émit un petit bruit étrange, comme s'il venait de s'étouffer avec de l'air.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne crois pas l'avoir dit, mais je pensais que c'était évident. Mais maintenant, du coup, peut-être pas, alors je le dis : je suis amoureux de toi.

– Tu es...

– Amoureux de toi.

Petit bruit aigu.

– Tu pourrais arrêter de le répéter ? Il faut que je –

– Les lignes de ton corps sont parfaites pour le dessin. Mais après avoir remarqué ça, j'ai commencé à t'observer. Et tu es tellement – parfait. À mes yeux. Je suis amoureux de toi.

– S'il te plaît, Bokuto-san, comment tu peux dire ça avec un visage aussi sérieux je –

– Je n'attends pas de réponse, tu sais ? Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

– Mais je – je –

– Akaashi ? Tu es tout rouge.

– Pitié, tais-toi, Bokuto-san.


End file.
